


Fighting for a Cause

by ecaracap



Series: RP Fics [38]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan comes home with some explaining to do to Mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for a Cause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



Morgan comes home from school looking dejected, almost on the verge of tears. Mark sits in the living room on his computer, doing some of his work. He looks up when she comes in, immediately knowing something is wrong. 

He closes his computer, setting it aside as she walks over to him, “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

She pulls out a slip of paper, handing it to him wordlessly as she turns to go back to he room. “Woah, woah, hold on,” he says, reading over the paper - a referral, “What’s this about?”

“I got in school suspension…” she says sadly, coming back to stand in front of him, but not meeting his eyes.

“What did you do?” Mark asks. 

Morgan kicks her foot, trying to avoid answering, “Nothing…”

“Morgan…” he says more sternly.

“I pushed someone,” she says quickly.

He shakes his head, setting the paper aside, “Morgan, why would you do that?”

She shrugs, “They said something mean.”

“What did they say?”

“One boy called another boy a faggot,” she says softly, “I told him that was a bad word and not to say it. But he said it again. So I pushed him.”

“Morgan…” he says sympathetically, no longer mad, “You shouldn’t have done that…but I know why you did.”

“It’s not a good word. It’s mean and hurtful and no one’s supposed to say it.”

“I know, sweet heart. What could you have done differently, though?”

“Not pushed him…”

“And?”

“Told a teacher…”

“That’s right,” he says, nodding, “C’mere.” He holds his arms out to give her a big hug and she hugs him back tightly. “You’re still going to have to go to in school suspension.”

“I know…”

“Okay…you can go to your room.” She nods, heading back to her room quickly. He lets out a big sigh, shaking his head - they’re going to have a lot of explaining to do when Mike gets home.


End file.
